Ask The Author
by Munk19
Summary: This is going to be a new way you can ask me any question about my work on fanfiction, upcoming projects, and what would you like to know about me as an author. Please leave your questions in a review and I'll be sure to answer them weekly.


**Ask the Author**

**_Introduction_  
**

* * *

_*webcam on*_

"Hello! Welcome to the new and original questionnaire story, "Ask the Author", where I answer all of your questions about my work on fanfiction, upcoming projects, and what would you like to know about me as an author. So if you would, please leave your quest…"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Alvin shouts as he runs through the bedroom door and plops on top of my bed, bouncing on it afterwards. He looks up at me with a smile. "What have I missed?"

I blink in shock and decided to answer, "Not much. I was just starting…" I shake my head. "What are you doing here?"

Alvin opened his mouth to respond, but another voice took his place.

"What Alvin does best; cause mayhem." I looked towards my bedroom door to see Simon walking towards Alvin. "You never listen, do you Alvin?"

Alvin smirked towards Simon, "Why, whatever do you mean Simon?"

Simon glared at him. "You know what I mean. You were supposed to wait for me and you didn't."

Alvin crossed his arms. "Well it's not my fault you take _forever _just to get ready."

"Excuse me! I was making sure that…"

"Um, guys?" I called trying to grab their attention. They looked towards me with full attention and I continued. "As much as I love to hear you two fights, I'm kind of in the middle of something…"

Simon's eyes brightened as he smiled at me. "Oh! Are you updating your stories?"

I turn back towards my computer and go through my profile. "Well, not really…"

Alvin groaned in annoyance and as a result I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was going to ask me…in 3…2…1

"When are you going to update, or _at least write _a story?" Alvin asked.

I looked at him as he picked up a bouncy ball from my bed and lay back as he played catch with himself. I smirk, "Which one? The one where you get depression…or" I turned back to my computer as I gazed towards Alvin. "…the one where you and Simon have sex?"

Alvin catches the ball with his hand a pauses as a dark blush crept on his cheeks. "Um…."

I chuckle lightly as I scroll through my profile. I knew that bringing up that topic of him and Simon would keep him quiet.

I hear Simon chuckle and ask me, "As much as I love seeing Alvin blush, he does have a point, Munk19. You haven't updated in a while.

I sigh as I turn towards him. "I know. I've been really busy with school and work. I would have loved to work on my stories, but I would have been more concentrated on that than other important stuff. Don't worry though; I am on my summer break and working on many stories and updates. So you should be seeing updates in the next week. "

Simon smiled. "Glad to hear it. So if you don't mind me asking, what are you working on?" He asked as he walked towards my computer.

"I am starting a new question and answer story. It's called "Ask the Author", and all my reviewers can join! They just simply as me any question about me as an author and I would answer them weekly."

"You are doing this, _because…" _Alvin waited for me to answer.

"I want my readers to know me as an author. It can also help them know what I'm working on and what I will work on in the future. That way, they won't have to wonder what is going on with my projects…"

Simon nods. "Not that this isn't a great idea, but isn't that what your profile is for?"

"Yeah," I answer. "… but unlike my profile I am letting the readers ask me the questions. Something they would want to know that is not on my profile. I'm just hoping it would work. If it doesn't, then I would take this down and forget about it. As of now, I want to see how these will progress."

"Well I think this is a great idea." Simon said as he smiled.

"I agree!" Alvin said. He looks at me with begging eyes. "Can we help you with it?"

Simon looks at me as well waiting for my answer. I can tell that he wants to help me out as well. "I don't know…"

"_Please!" _Alvin and Simon begged in unison.

I begin to think and before I could give them an answer, I smile towards them. "Fine, you guys can help." I turned back to my computer as Alvin and Simon cheered and hi-fived each other.

"As I was saying, please leave your questions in a review and I'll be sure to answer them weekly; with the help of Alvin and Simon, of course."

_*webcam off*_


End file.
